House of the Triad
| type-GW = | shape-size-GW = | gravity-GW = | time-GW = | morphic-GW = | element-energy-GW = | alignment-GW = | magical-GW = | layers-GW = | layer-number-GW = | location-GW = | refs-GW = | type-WA = Astral Dominion | shape-size-WA = | gravity-WA = | mutability-WA = | element-energy-WA = | alignment-WA = | magical-WA = | layers-WA = | layer-number-WA = | location-WA = | refs-WA = | type-WT = Celestial Plane | shape-size-WT = | gravity-WT = | time-WT = | morphic-WT = Alterable | element-energy-WT = | alignment-WT = Strongly law-aligned Mildly good-aligned | magical-WT = | faith-WT = | layers-WT = | layer-number-WT = | location-WT = | refs-WT = | inhabitants = | deities = | locations = | organizations = | settlements = | usethe = | useon = }} The House of the Triad exemplifies the rule of law upholding the principles of good. It is a resplendent plane of majestic marble halls, gleaming palaces, and heavenly radiance. Inhabitants The enormous central mountain, Celestia, is the home of the archons, ruled by Zaphkiel, and is something of a divine realm itself, though no deity lives there. Many of them live on the other surrounding mountains, serving Helm, Ilmater, Torm, or Tyr. Angels serve the Triad as well, and take on the bulk of the missions to other planes. Also, formians live here and serve both Helm and Siamorphe on occasion, but generally they live ordered lives without interruption from the divine. Petitioners Most of the petitioners here are lantern archons, who have no planar commitment and can leave the House at will. Those who follow Helm or Siamorphe, or otherwise lean more toward neutrality than good, keep the forms they wore in life. They gain the benefits of immunity to electrical attacks, cannot be petrified, and are able to withstand phyical attacks better than they did in life. Deities * Helm - The Vigilant One, resides on Everwatch, which is a floating watchtower of the plane. Whenever a visitor comes to this plane, Everwatch is there with its guardian. The guardian, covered in a suit of mithral full plate, detects the alignment and purposes of visitors and can call heavenly defenders in the case of invasion. * Ilmater - The Crying god, rules on the mountain known as Martyrdom, and has a great open-air temple where the souls of the petitioners are rewarded for their endurance and perseverance in life. No one can feel pain or fatigue here. Ilmater's realm is known as a place of comfort and rest. * Torm - The True Deity's realm is the mountain called Trueheart. Torm's palace is in the heart of the realm and resembles a huge military fortress, with walls of mithral, battlements of diamond, and gates of adamantine. It is guarded by legions of angels and archons serving the cause of good and law. * Tyr - The Just god rules the third mountain which is crowned with The Court. This is where the Triad frequently consult. Whenever there is need for a trial amongst the gods, Tyr serves as judge. No one can lie or bluff here. * Siamorphe - Between the Court and Celestia lies a beautiful valley. This is the realms of Siamorphe, who lives in an Alabaster Palace, surrounded by perfect gardens and fountains. * Bahamut - Co-ruled Mercuria, the second heaven of Celestia, during his time as a celestial paragon. He returned to Celestia after it had had been cast off onto the Astral Sea when he replaced Tyr as god of justice. Access to the House of the Triad There are no known portals to or from the House of the Triad, however, it is connected to other celestial planes through branches of the World Tree. Appendix References * Connections Category:World Tree planes Category:Celestial planes Category:Planes of existence Category:Articles lacking in-text citations